1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and an image processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a high functionality of an information processing device has caused a complexity of a setting operation for each function. For a maximum utilization of such an information processing device, it is necessary for a user to be familiar with each of functions and setting operations provided in the information processing device. However, there is a case where a user who is not familiar with the information processing device causes an error by deleting a necessary setting and making an inappropriate setting.
To deal with this problem, a technique of remotely changing a setting content and remotely guiding the user through a remote operation to the user's information processing device has been known.
Therefore, there is a need for an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and an image processing system capable of notifying that a setting is changed through a remote operation.